


So Special

by lullatone



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Praise Kink, bi chimney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 18:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullatone/pseuds/lullatone
Summary: The idea that he’s amazing at this, that someone else thinks that about him, well it’s enough to spark a fire low in Chimney's gut that makes him want to hear that kind of praise again. And again.From that day on, he’s pretty much a goner.





	So Special

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I've officially written my first smut fic. I've peaked yall!!! Lol, anyway so I've been meaning to give the Madney fandom some good smut but kinda had no ideas? And then I got an ask on tumblr from someone asking if Chimney had a praise kink and welllll, it kinda just went from there. Also theres a good amount of fluff in here too, just cause I cant help myself. Enjoy my lovelies!!!!

The thing about being a firefighter was, people always seemed to be thanking you. _“Good job! Great work!”_ And every single time without fail, it put an extra spring in Chimney’s step. The idea that he had done everything correctly, that he had done we he had set out to do, save lives and do some good.

It hadn’t become anything explicitly sexual until one night with a hookup from his usual badge and ladder joint. Hen had picked out a guy at the bar, some cute blonde that waved when Chimney looked his way. With a little bit of encouragement and another beer, Hen convinced Chim to go over and chat him up. At the time she had just started dating Karen, and had been living her best life being Chimney’s personal wingman.

Noah had curly blonde hair, was a 3rd year grad student at UCLA, and thought firefighters were so _tough_ and _courageous_ for the situations they put themselves in everyday, a point he hammers home by placing his hand on Chimneys knee.

When they leave together 30 minutes later, Hen gives Chim a thumbs up from across the bar.  

Chim finds himself on his knees later that night, enjoying the whimpers from his partner and the hand that’s been tangled in his dark hair. Noah gives it a tug and he finds that really does something for him.  Noah groans, whispering into the dark, “ _Fuck,_ that’s amazing.”

Oh. Okay. That really does something for him too.

The idea that he’s amazing at this, that someone else thinks that about him, well it’s enough to spark a fire low in Chim’s gut that makes him want to hear that kind of praise again. And again.

From that day on, he’s pretty much a goner.

-

It’s years later, a lot of years later when Maddie comes into his life. She’s perfect and beautiful and amazing and….the two of them go through some shit.

When the worst is over and the dust has settled, they start things slow. It takes a few months for them to be intimate, but Chimney could care less. He’d be perfectly content to spend the rest of his life making sure Maddie Buckley feels loved and cared for by holding her on the couch while they watch 'Great British Bake Off'. They share everything together and Chimney is pretty sure he’s never been more in love in his life.

When the moment finally arrives and they’re ready to take the next step, it’s like Chimney’s dreaming. Chim wants nothing more than to make sure she’s happy, that the sex is good, _no_ , great. It’s what she deserves. If he pays particular attention to taking care of her each time they find themselves in bed, that’s his own choice.

Making Maddie feel good, makes him feel good. It’s a win-win. When he’s with Maddie, being praised for something he wants to be doing in the first place is the last thing on his mind.

Doesn’t mean he wouldn’t mind it though.

-

They’ve retired early for the night, abandoning Netflix and retreating to Chim’s bedroom. His couch wasn’t the best place for making out anyway, and his bed proves to be much roomier.

He’s kissing his way down Maddie's chest, teeth nipping at skin when she groans, tugging lightly at his hair.

“That's so good Chim, you’re so _good_.”

It’s like an electric shock that rolls up his spine, the way Maddie’s words make his gut feel like it's on fire. He wants to feel that again, wants her to say something like _that_ again.

Her bra has a clip on the front, a modern miracle of invention in Chim's opinion. His fingers rest on the clasp in a silent question, and Maddie nods quickly. He undoes it in a quick motion, Maddie rising up slightly to shrug the garment off behind her, tossing it onto the floor so it can join their shirts.

Chim's seen her like this a few times now already, but he doesn't think it's ever going to get old. Maddie is stunning, inside and out, but god could Chim just spend an entire day looking at her. Tracing every freckle and birthmark on her bare skin, memorizing the layout, kissing every inch of her. He gets back to doing just that, kissing at her collar bone while his hands smooth up and down her body. He hears Maddie sigh happily above him, which is all fine but he really wants to hear more.

His one hand cups her breast, while the other trails down her ribs. Maddie swallows a groan which turns into a giggle.

“Chimney, don’t you _dare_.” The hand trails up her ribs again, and she squirms, which just makes Chim laugh at how ticklish she is. She swats at the hand, giving it a quick squeeze before letting go. His hand joins the other on her chest and he decides he’s done teasing.

His hand travels down to her jeans, popping the button with one hand and pulling the zipper down. He waits a moment before Maddie’s hand comes up to his shoulder, fingers tapping it twice. Their agreed upon sign for ‘go ahead’. He starts to pull at the band of her jeans before realizing its a job that requires two hands. He uses both to help pull the jeans down and off, assisted by Maddie as she wiggles her hips.

They both take a moment as the pant leg gets caught on Maddie’s foot, her shaking it wildly to get the rest of it off. Maddie laughs breathlessly as she hears the pants fall to the floor, Chimney chuckling as he returns to the spot between her legs. Maddie is still giggling when he reaches down, one hand holding her hip and the other sliding underneath her underwear.

The way she moves under his hand is so beautiful, Chim wants to burn her expressions into his brain forever. His thumb brushes her clit and Maddie sucks in a breath through her teeth. “God, _yes_ , Chim, just like that.”

There it is.

He doesn’t want to admit it, but it’s addictive. Hearing the woman he loves say those things to him is exactly what he needs. He repeats the motion, appreciating the way Maddie’s hands scramble for purchase on either the sheets or his shoulder.

Maybe Maddie is just that good at reading him, or she saw into his inner thoughts, because she runs a hand through his hair gently as she says, “you're amazing Chim.”

God, he’s hard. They’ve hardly done anything tonight and he feels like he’s a few well worded sentences away from coming in his pants like he’s back in his college dorm room with his first girlfriend.

His kisses are getting lower, _much_ lower, when Maddie is finally able to form a sentence.

“You really like when I say stuff like that, don’t you?”

Chim looks up at her, resting his chin on her hip. He’s sure he's well on his way to looking absolutely wrecked, all wild hair and hungry eyes. He’s also sure he’s got a blush all over his face, since well...no one has ever asked him that before.

He isn’t sure why, but he plays dumb.

“Stuff like what?”

Maddie lets out a breathy laugh, rolling her eyes, because does he really think that after all the time they’ve spent together he can get _anything_ past her? She props herself up on her elbows, looking down the bed to meet Chim’s eyes. She looks equally as blissful, hair tangled and lips kiss swollen from their earlier activities.

“Ya know, about how well you’re doing? How good you make me feel, how good you are, _just for me_?” Maddie’s voice drops low at the end, her gaze sultry.

Chimney swallows, hard. Yeah, that was pretty much exactly the kind of stuff he was looking for. He doesn’t intend for his voice to come out as squeaky and dry as it does, but it’s not his fault.

“Uh-uhm. Yes. Yeah.”

“Then take off your pants and come here.”

Chim knows that in that moment he definitely looks like some sort of dying fish as he struggles to get his jeans off. He can hear Maddie's giggles from the top of the bed were she’s now seated, back resting against the headboard. He would say something about how this is most definitely her fault, since she’s the one who encouraged him to buy slimmer fitting jeans.

Maddie’s hand is stifling her laughter as she watches him struggle with the denim. “You doing alright down there?”

“This wouldn’t, _ugh_ , be a problem if you hadn’t made me buy new jeans.”

“I didn’t make you do anything. It was simply a suggestion to show off your figure.”

Once he’s down to his boxers, jeans _finally_ on the floor, he meets Maddie by the pillows who pulls him in for a kiss. She guides him to lean back, maneuvering them until she’s straddling him.

Maddie’s radiant, and Chim tells her so which makes her blush. “You’re so sweet Chim. You always take such good care of me.” She rests her forehead against his, and Chimney can feel his heart bursting in his chest. Maddie grins sweetly, pressing a kiss to his cheek, and then another and another. He’s too distracted to notice her hand that's wandering down farther and farther until her fingers are toying with the band of his boxers. “Let me take care of you for once, okay?”

Chimney opens his mouth to protest, why exactly he’s not entirely sure, but the urge to do so dies when Maddie takes him in her hand and it feels like a punch to the gut. She continues the kisses, hot and insistent at his neck.

For Chim, it’s almost too much. Her hand warm and tight around him, the weight of her as she sits on his thighs, and the way she keeps talking to him, her voice honey sweet.

“So wonderful Chim, you feel so good.”

By now he’s gone the route of burying his face in the crook of her neck, his hands gripping her hips like she’s the only thing that’s keeping him from floating away.

It doesn’t take long for him to reach his breaking point. Between Maddie’s words and just the fact that it’s _her_ doing this for him, it’s all a little maddening. She’s doing something particularly good with her hand that makes Chim feel absolutely electric, when she places a kiss below his ear.

“You’re so strong, so incredible, so good for me, _Howie_.”

That’s what does him in, her breath hot against his ear as he's gasping into her shoulder, nails digging into her hips.

It takes him a minute to recover, his breathing evening out as Maddie soothingly runs a hand up and down his arm. When he finally removes himself from her shoulder and looks at her, he can’t help the laughter that bubbles out of his chest. His cheeks are burning, and he admittedly feels a little drunk.

“You called me ‘Howie’.”

“I mean, it seemed like the right direction to go in. It certainly worked for you, didn’t it?” Maddie waggles her eyebrows, giggling as Chimney pouts at her. Her giggles turn into squeals as Chimney tackles her, wrapping his arms around her and peppering her face with kisses. They fall back towards the bottom of the bed and they’re laughing and Chimney feels like he’s on top of the world.

He tells her he loves her, and Maddie says it right back. Like it’s the easiest thing in the world.

Chimney starts kissing a path down her neck, down her chest, all the way back down to between her legs.

If he really was a good as Maddie said he was, he really ought to finish what he started.


End file.
